Diego Armando: Demon Hunter
by topersnake
Summary: After dying in prison, Diego is chosen to dispose of demons in the afterlife. What will become of his adventures? Implied Mia/Diego


**This is a one-shot about Diego Armando and his adventures in the afterlife. Don't take this seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney franchise. The purpose of this story is to entertain only.**

My name is Diego Armando. This is my afterlife story.

After my death in prison due to a caffeine overdose, I was brought into the spirit world. Every spirit is put on trial to determine their place in the afterlife. I was an especially difficult case to decide. Luckily I had my sweet Mia to defend me and prove I was not a killer, rather a defender of others. One slight problem arose, the fact I was vengeful at one point. I was given my place, paradise they called it. There was a catch though, I given the task of banishing demons from the afterlife.

Demons, people in life filled with so much evil they were relegated to the deepest depths of the underworld. They are said to have strange powers that develop due to living in solitude. They also take new names leaving who they were as people behind.

My first mission was to take down the demon known as the "15 Year Shocker." I left paradise after saying goodbye to Mia to dive into the depths of the realms of punishment. All I had was a sword, the same sword I used to kill Misty Fey, and my trinket that would take me back to paradise.

I reached the level known as corruption. I looked around at the poor souls who were sent here. It was not a pretty sight looking around.

I searched around the area and then I saw the demon I was sent to banish. In life he was a ruthless prosecutor, who cared about only one thing, perfection. I approached the demon. Being naïve I did not take precaution.

He attacked me, his body filled with over 10,000 volts. I was in pain right away lying on the ground. "Hmph, this is who they sent to take me out. You are no match for a perfect man like me."

I staggered as I stood up. The demon rushed at me with the electricity flowing. I dodged as every swing became faster. He almost hit me on his last swing. On the plus side he now lodged his arm into a rock. I raised the blade in my hand to banish the demon.

He looked at me in pure malice. "This is impossible, no one has banished me. I am number one! Who are you?"

I gave him my name I was given as a demon hunter. "My name is Godot, bane of demons. Today is the day you are destroyed for eternity." My sword glowed a mysterious aura around it. I sliced through the demon. As soon as the blade touched he was no longer a threat. He was gone never to be seen again.

I returned to the peaceful fields of paradise. Mia was sitting next to me. "Diego it's so nice to just sit here without having to worry about the real world."

I turned my head to look at her. "I don't know I still have worries about your younger sister and that defense attorney."

"Why so?" Mia asked.

"I just don't know, I just don't know Kitten." I responded.

Mia started to fade. "It looks like I'm being called into the land of the living. I'll be back."

I always hate it when I can't talk with Mia because of channeling. Then again, love is never easy, even when you're dead.

A few minutes after Mia was called away from me. I was given my next mission. The demon's code name was "Deadly Rose." Without any delay I rushed into the abyss to find the demon.

I reached the deepest level. I was traversing the area when I was ambushed from behind. My eyesight started to blur trying to get a hold of the situation.

I saw the figure of who it was. "D-Dahlia Hawthorn!?" My rage boiled in me as I recklessly charged at her.

"Don't even try that." She quickly ducked and stabbed me in the shoulder. "Surprised are we. I still am a part of the spirit realm even after that crazy exorcism." Her evil smile appeared on her face.

"Why do you continue to spread the pain until there is no more joy?"

"One person and one person alone all this is done to hurt, Mia Fey. I hate her with my entire being. I will take the artifact around your neck, reach paradise and banish her from the afterlife."

All I could think about was protecting Mia. I would not allow this witch to hurt her. I am now here to protect her. That's my job.

I got into a stance with my staff sword. She charged at me. I tried to hit her with the blade. I missed though. The demoness tackled me to the ground. Due to the fact that demons receive increased strength, it was no surprise she was able to pin me. She had the knife at me ready to remove me from the world of spirits.

_I can't be removed, never will I be removed._ I thought as I fought back. I kicked her off of myself as I jumped on top of her.

Her form changed from the red haired demon she was to a face I knew all too well. "M-Mia!?"

D-Dahlia tried to seduce me with my sweet Kitten's face and body. "D-Diego, why are you hurting me? I thought you loved me."

I was fighting my own self to end the demoness' existence. I told myself, she's not Mia. Just close your eyes and banish her.

I raised my blade and swiftly brought justice to Dahlia's existence. I was still shaken by the ordeal, even when I returned to paradise.

Mia stood in front of me she asked, "Is something wrong Diego?"

I told her about the encounter with Dahlia and her transforming into Mia.

She calmly told me to just keep going. We kissed after that.

Even though it may be hard for me I continue to fight to keep Mia from being erased from the spirit world.

* * *

"Hold It!" Phoenix replied as he pointed a finger straight at Maya. "That story was so full of holes it wasn't even funny. I mean Mr. Armando is still in prison, he's not dead."

Maya puffed out her cheeks. "It's a story Nick; it doesn't have to be real."

Pearl butted into the argument. "Mystic Maya I wanted a fairy tale. Not some crazy, supernatural, action story. I wanted something more romantic for a bedtime story."

"What are you talking about Pearly? There was romance up the wazu. I mean Diego, Mia, what more could you ask for?" Maya was trying to prove her point to the 9 year old girl.

"I'll tell a story now." Pearl's face beamed with excitement. "Once upon a time there was a knight by the name of Sir Nick. He was on a quest to save the princess Maya who was trapped on an island. The only way to get to the island was a bridge that burned forever across a 40 foot chasm…"

**Thanks for reading. If you wish you can leave a review and place a comment about the story.**


End file.
